


Trial and Error

by hanee



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddly SenChrome, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, SenChrome, SenChrome - Science Gone Wrong, SenChromeMonthMarch2020, TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, kind of a sequel, kiss and make up, science gone wrong, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanee/pseuds/hanee
Summary: In which Chrome messes everything's up.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Nanami Ryuusui & Chrome
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: TKS SenChrome Month - March 2020





	Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel from The Unexpected!, where Chrome finally had his summer break to help Senku organizing his stand in the annual "Japan Super Science Fair"
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Summer break finally comes and Chrome wants nothing but to visit his boyfriend. This is his last summer break before he finally fights to enter his ultimate goal, which is the same university as Senku. Senku promised to take him to a campus tour but before that, though, Senku has to attend the annual, massive science convention ever held in Japan. The Japan Super Science. Not attending as a participant, Senku will have his own big stand to present his newly upgraded Sen0401 spaceship, which now has more spacious design and a new launch system that has less turbulence.

Long story short Chrome goes to Soyuz University with Ryusui _again_ , but now the blond boy is having his own plan to spend his holiday alone with his luxurious hotels and spa. They promise to meet in the exhibition, still. Ryusui and Francois drop the brunet in front of the college’s dorm so he can directly go to Senku’s room without getting lost inside the big Soyuz’s roadmap. They may already dating for more than a year, but this’ll be the first time Chrome witnesses his boyfriend’s dorm room.

“Where is the prototype?” Chrome says, as he goes into the scientist’s dorm and getting few kisses from the latter. He searches throughout the living room and he only finds body parts of Sen0401’s tip and wings. And some blueprints, obviously.

“I’ve already brought and left it on the exhibition site.” Senku replies, sipping his favorite iced coffee like usual. “Are you gonna help me tomorrow or you want to explore the expo by yourself?”

Chrome gets flustered looking at how casual Senku is wearing his long V-neck t-shirt with sweatpants. Despite their relationship for this long, Chrome still easily be embarrassed in front of the older guy. Senku is _that_ charming.

“I’ll help you!”

“Good.” Senku comments, and he walks closer to where Chrome sits, picking up the spaceship’s small lever that is separated from its body and plays with it. He takes a seat, they stare at each other and Chrome doesn’t know how long he can be as red as tomato like this.

“Let’s go rest and watch TV first since you just arrived. I’ll tell you what to do tomorrow.” Senku’s chin points the remote control for Chrome to pick it up and turn the TV on.

\---

The brunet never went to a science expo before, so his eyes almost never blinks to look around the big hall while he’s carrying Sen0401 body parts, walking behind the famous scientist himself. He’s so immersed in the visuals and on the science experiments some high school students do next to the corridor. Looking at right he sees some mini rockets, looking left he sees volcanoes and even a tool that can turn things into stone. His eyes are preoccupied with some baaad sciences that he even doesn’t budge when someone bumps onto him.

If the main hall is already mind-blowing to Chrome, he’s gonna die seeing Senku’s exclusive area for him to present his project. The spaceship stands gracefully in the middle of a small, circle stage, while there are some glasslike boxes surrounding the mini stage with the separated body parts inside, for Senku to explain each of the new Sen0401 main features to the investors and audiences. Senku starts to wear his lab coat which is his trademark, and he calls his boyfriend afterwards.

“Come here.” Senku leads them to the back of the spaceship, the blind spot in his exhibition. Chrome follows him and places the things he had been carrying before between them.

“I got you your own lab coat, Chrome.” Senku pulls out the similar white clothing from behind of his back. The younger looks at it with so much anticipation and enthusiasm, and he earns a chuckle from the leek-haired boy. “Turn around.” He says, and Chrome obliges. With his overly shy face, Chrome extends both of his arms backwards so his partner can help him wearing the coat. When they’re finished, Senku smiles at him and gives him a good luck sign.

“Wanna have a good luck kiss?” The older says, and Chrome nods. Few of quick kisses flatter them in a way they never felt before, and even when Senku has a whole new level of self-composure, he can’t help but giggles shyly after Chrome decides to linger their last kiss longer.

“Remember what I said yesterday?”

“Yep! Bring the Sen0401’s wings and tip to the stage when you call, and pull the small lever after you cue to open the extra storage capsule.” Chrome beams in excitement, he’s so happy all day long to help his boyfriend.

But that doesn’t last long.

\---

“Holy crap!” Chrome whispered to himself after he got back from bringing the parts to Senku in front of the stage, because he just realizes the small red lever is gone! Senku should be talking about stuff for about fifteen more minutes before he signals Chrome to pull the lever. Chrome tries to remember where did he left the separated lever, but he gets nothing. He can’t put even a tiny bit of his memory to recall. But he’s sure they brought the lever when they left Senku’s dorm.

“Fuck. I think it fell when somebody bumped me before. Crap, this is baaad!” more upset whispering, Chrome feels like he wants to die and he pulls his strands of hair out of frustration. But whatever. He doesn’t have any more time to find that fallen lever in that big hall.

_What should I do... what should I do…_

He glances at the exposed gear without its lever, and he begins to rummage his back pack to find something useful to substitute the lever. He got nothing. He seeks to the backstage, slipping in between the back curtain to find anything good. _Nothing._ So he goes back behind the spaceship, and he finds a small door seen beside the lever slot. He decides to open it carefully.

“Gotcha! A wrench may work!” he mouthed his excitement and he tries to match the wrench with the gear in front of him. The wrench doesn’t fit, but he’s sure he can rotate the gear just fine with a little support from the wrench he found.

It’s been ten minutes since Chrome’s breakdown, while Senku is leading the audience and investors to the topic of his newly added extra storage. Senku, with his long legs and confident personality is walking back and forth on the circle stage, and he talks so calmly while not forgetting his trademark jokes. Chrome reminiscences the time when they first met, and again, he’s becoming embarrassed and as red as tomato behind him.

“Byakuya would be gone head over heels for this design—because he had been drooling to have an extra storage for his ramen.” Senku laughs, and the people there are entertained by his joking yet respective manner toward his step-father. Senku often bullies his dad at big stages like this, but Byakuya never minds that and it shows their father-son relationship is wholesome and pretty laidback.

“Okay, so… Let’s just take a look at the _Sen0401 additional garage_?” That’s the signal. Senku walks a bit to the side, smirking lightly in process while his right hand is busy shifting the pointer so it’s comfortable enough within his grasp. He turns his head to the side a little, eyes glancing back and forth to the detachable, box-like feature latching on his spaceship.

Chrome goes all out to pull the lever up, with his unfit wrench, and he lets out a slight relieved sigh when he feels the gear rotates. He actually began to rotate the gear seconds before Senku gave the signal, because he knew it’ll be a bit hard to switch the lever on time. Sweats trailing from his brunet hair, his bangs stick onto his forehead indicating how exhausted he is, he can feel his palms starting to get red and wet, too. And because of that, he slips.

The wrench is thrown out to the side, banging itself to the one of the three triangle wings. The speed was too fast to even be controlled, it hits the body parts so hard that it creates a loud bang that startles himself, Senku, and even the audience there. Chrome sees the dent and he just realizes it also hits the machine inside, it begins to form sparks of fire

”Fuck!” Chrome yelled, _quietly_ , but the sparks can already be seen from the crowd’s seats.

“Fuck.” Senku curses right after.

\---

“Couldn’t the committee do a re-check one last time before the venue is opened? This year’s management sucks for neglecting some errors in the machine.” Senku walks right to left, right palm on his forehead, then goes up brushing his hair while there’s a phone on his left, dialing the manager of Japan Super Science for the nth time. It makes Senku grits his teeth, not only because the obscurity within the event organizer’s answers towards his questions, but the manager who doesn’t pick his call up until this second makes him upset. Senku’s exhibition was the last one, so it was evening and they’re already going to go back to dorm.

Chrome still shuts his mouth entirely, fingers fiddling to maintain covering his fear in front of his boyfriend. Senku rarely gets mad when Chrome is being careless and sloppy during their dates, only joking nags or sometimes he hits Chrome’s head with his knuckles. But he never saw Senku being so upset like this. He almost rages. And he doesn’t want to make it worse.

“Ugh.” Senku stomps his feet after missed the dial again. His other hand rests on his waist this time, Chrome likes to stare but his mind is really messed up right now. _Should I tell him? How? I don’t want him to be upset like this._ _Not to me, not to anyone_.

Though they both in a hectic situation, Senku notices that it’s almost 7pm and he feels responsible to take his younger boyfriend to rest as soon as possible. Chrome is _still_ a high school student, after all, despite he’s going to uni really, really soon. So he gives up with the call, and he picks up his car key. Senku turns his head towards the sweating Chrome. He _does_ get suspicious of Chrome, he probably knows something behind this malfunction, but he’s gonna ask that later when they’re prepared to rest.

On their ride to go home, the brunet can’t say a word because he’s still unsure what to do. Senku is beside him, driving, with his rolled up sleeves and tired face, eyebrows are still furrowed. But when they’re stuck in a traffic or when they stop to wait for the green light, Senku takes a chance to slip his hand and intertwine his fingers with Chrome’s. “It’s alright. Humans make mistakes. I do get upset a bit because they didn’t try to resolve the problem we’ve been facing throughout the exhibition, but alas, it’s just a little inconvenience in a small scientific event. If I’m accused for anything, it’s easy to admit that there was malfunction on the _prototype_ , and I’ll clarify by fixing it for the real deal.” His thumb caresses the back of the younger’s hand to reassure him that every error happened today will not affect any of Senku’s study nor career in the future. Chrome sighs to the touch, his palm feels warm, and so are his cheeks.

“Senku, it’s my fault.” Chrome finally murmurs, still afraid to confess, but he’s trying. Senku halts his caresses and leans his head down to find Chrome’s face because the brunet was looking at his feet, not even dare to look at the older. “Hey.” Senku tugs on their locked hands. “Hey, babe, look at me.” The light still shines bright red, Senku doesn’t even bother to let go of his hand from the steering wheel to pull Chrome’s chin up.

Their eyes meet, and Chrome starts sniffling right way. He can’t hold it anymore when Senku finally finds out him like this, he feels exposed. “I…I’m—I lost the lever and I tried using the wrench and—“ the brunet brings his other hand to wipe his flowing tears. “I slipped and threw the- the wrench…”

“And the wrench hit the wings. There’s a part of the machine there. I turned the machine on to show how it worked at that moment, so it created friction with the dented plate, thus the sparks.” Senku continued. His red eyes unmoving, still staring to the crying boyfriend in front of him. Chrome’s whole face is red, and his tip of nose is even redder because the constant sniffs.

“I’m sorry… It’s my fault.” Chrome repeats.

\---

“It took you a bit faster to shower than usual.” Senku says when he sees Chrome walking out from his bathroom, eyes still swollen because he wouldn’t stop crying for the rest of their ride after he told his mistake. Senku is still messaging the manager via direct chat, he’s been reading the manager’s apology for the malfunction. But Senku doesn’t worry about that anymore. Because his partner finally opens up to him, he knows the root of the problem.

“S…Senku… I’m sorry.” That’s what Chrome says right after Senku teased him. He’s already looking fresh after the shower, wearing light clothes like blue t-shirt and shorts. Senku, on the other hand, still fully clothed complete with his accessories he wore during the exhibition. He hasn’t taken a bath yet, he really wants to, but before that, he’s gonna talk to his boyfriend first.

“Come here, dear.” Senku invites him to sit beside the scientist on his messy bed, Chrome immediately takes light steps so he won’t wet Senku’s floor. He goes up to the bed, sits cross-legged. Chrome’s brunet hair is still damp because of the shower, but Senku doesn’t mind to touch and brush his hand on it. He brings the younger’s bangs aside so he can clearly see his forehead. Chrome, being a good boy he is, just stares at Senku with pleading, guilty look.

“Look, Chrome.” Senku slowly puts both of his palm to cup Chrome’s cheeks, and he brings Chrome to lean in, crashing their lips together. The kiss is soft, lingering, wet but sweet and romantic. It’s just two pairs of lips plastering against one another. Chrome closes his eyes, getting Senku’s lips wet as well because he hasn’t dried his face yet with the towel.

Senku pulls back when he needs to take a breath and he leans all the way again for the second kiss. This time the younger reacts to place a grip on Senku’s forearm and that feels heaven to him because Chrome finally reciprocates, opening up from his fear. He opens his lips, starting a make out session but he doesn’t want it to get too far.

He notices the younger’s breath is hitched, either because he needs more air or he’s crying again. So he goes back, shifting his gaze from Chrome’s lips back onto his eyes. The tears are appearing again, pooling on both corners of the brunet’s eyes, and he wipes the right eye with his thumb, stops the tear on the left eye with a quick kiss.

“I’m glad you’re being honest to me.” He finally talks within minutes of silence. “I have to say…, I already knew you were hiding something from me. It took you a bit long to finally admit. I was waiting, you know.” _Right_. Chrome couldn’t just fool Senku like that. He’s the most intelligent human alive at that moment, how could he try to play lies with him. The younger just nods, purses his lips because of the guilt.

“I think… When we were on the way, someone bumped on me and I didn’t realize— the lever fell.” Chrome’s shoulders go up and down, as he sniffs his snot for the second time on that day. “Please don’t get mad at me… I know I was stupid but—please…” Senku wants Chrome to stop blaming himself, but he knows it’ll be a burden for Chrome himself if he doesn’t let it all out. So he keeps listening when the brunet says sorry, sorry, and sorry. And he keeps replying. _I know, I know._

“Can you come closer?” Senku extends both of his arms, inviting Chrome to snug in between him and place his head onto his shoulder. His boyfriend gets the signal and he shifts right way. Chrome’s still trembling hands wrap around Senku’s waist, his head drops on the other’s shoulder as he still cries without even stopping to speak.

“You’re such a crybaby.” Senku says as he does the same treatment to his boyfriend, engulfing him in a big, tight hug while still sitting on their bed. “I can never get upset at you if you keep being cute and clingy like this.” He comments with a chuckle, and he feels Chrome’s back jolts because of little laughter. He’s glad that they make it up really quickly, they don’t have to share many words to argue or to apologize, the two scientists are just there, solving everything with little cries and many hugs.

“Thank you… Senku…” Chrome sighs, his eyes are probably become more swollen if he buries it that deep on the crook of Senku’s neck. The green-haired boy leans his head on the brunet’s, nodding. “Anything for my dear.”

“….”

“Hm? What did you say?”

Chrome shifts his head, still looking downward as his forehead is till latching against Senku’s collarbone.

“Can we cuddle?”

The older scientist smirks and lets out a chuckle, pulling him down to his bed. “If you can tolerate my smell, then let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and feedbacks are appreciated!!


End file.
